Stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck!
by 411charlee
Summary: Tumblr (charlinert.) fic prompt :)


For the last few months they explored different countries. It was incredible to be free and just be. Oliver walks back from the small kiosk situated on the cliff where he got them each a bottle of water to ensure they stay hydrated in the summer sun.

Walking back to her he couldn't help but stop and admire the view. Yes, they were on the Amalfi Coast and the view of the ocean and the houses on the side of the mountain with the clear blue sky looked picturesque, but the fact that she was standing there leaning against the rail overlooking the cliff just made this view more spectacular. Her blonde hair blows in the wind and her bright sundress makes everything around her look dull.

He can't believe that he is here – not in Italy exactly, but that emotionally he feels whole. He feels like a kid on Christmas morning, giddy with joy waiting to open his presents. Nothing on earth can compare to the feeling of being loved by this vision, his Felicity.

They had decided to keep a low profile where social media was concerned. Since Felicity taught Diggle the basics when they were still on the team, anyone from home could ping their phones or Felicity's laptop. This is their time as they discover who they are as a couple and Oliver learning to be who he really is.

He stands there staring at this blonde beauty and the desire hits him to do something special for her. He decides to make an exception to his "no boat" policy, because he saw how she looked at the boats sailing on the Mediterranean and wants to give her that experience, even though he is terrified of boats. So seeing that he already made an exception to one rule he decides to use Felicity's laptop and book a boat ride for them at sunset. He wants to surprise her after all and walking up to the Tourist shop would just give it away.

Later the day when they get back to their hotel room, Felicity takes a shower to get the stickiness of the humidity off her skin. Oliver takes this as the perfect opportunity and quickly unpacks her laptop to get the surprise in order. The only problem with this plan is that he hasn't touched a computer in almost 3 years. Since Felicity became part of the team and then his executive assistant, she did everything on the computer, leaving the combat and strategising to him. He feels like an old man learning how to put a computer on for the first time.

 _It can't be that difficult to book tickets, can it?_ He thinks to himself. Before he knows it he has so many tabs open at once and not one even remotely near to what he wants to do. He feels her eyes on him and knows she is staring at him while leaning against the wall, arms folded ready to ask what the hell he is doing.

He looks up with a shy grin and starts explaining his plan to her and that it seems he is too rusty to even book some tickets. Felicity just laughs at him as she approached his on the couch. She gently kisses him on his forehead and takes over from there.

"Oliver, honey?" She starts, "I love you a lot, but please don't ever try and use the internet again, you suck."

He lifts his hands in surrender and retreats to the shower to get ready for their big date.

xxxxx

They finally decide to settle down and get themselves this cozy house in one of the suburbs of Coast City.

The fact that he was enjoying waking up to Felicity every morning, in their house, doing normal things like grocery shopping and mowing the lawn was a sign that he was fully and completely committed to this woman. Something he never knew he would be. Usually by this time the old Oliver would already be planning his escape or target the first and best girl that was willing to give herself to him, so he could mess up and not deal with his commitment issues.

Felicity took the part of being a "housewife" very seriously and cooked a homemade dinner for them almost every night. Just like him, she enjoyed being in this bubble where it was just them.

Felicity wasn't exactly the best cook, but Oliver didn't want to disappoint her by saying anything, since she tried so hard. He had had worst in the five years he was away, so trying to like something for the sake of putting a smile on her face was worth it.

They had gotten into a routine very quickly. He laid the table and Felicity cooked. While he pours them each a glass of wine, Felicity appears with a giant casserole dish and puts it in the center of the table.

"Mmmm, smells good." He says, giving her a smile and immediately igniting a smile back from her.

"I really hope you're going to like this. It's chicken pie. I found the recipe in one of my recipe books." She replies excited.

They both sit down and Felicity dishes a very generous portion for Oliver, who just smiles at the watery substance in his plate with floating mushrooms. The chicken pie looks more like chicken soup, but it's made with love.

He takes his first bite and immediately has to reach for his glass of wine. It tastes like she added a whole bag of salt into that pie. His tongue feels numb and his throat is on fire. He feels like he just drank a gallon of sea water as the pie makes its way down to his stomach.

Felicity instantaneously looks worried. "Oliver, are you okay?"

In between coughs he tries to reply, "Have you tasted the pie?"

"Yes, I know it's a bit salty."

"Salty?" He asks calmly. "Sweetheart, salty is an understatement." He coughs again taking another gulp of his wine.

He finally manages to breathe without the stinging sensation in this throat and moves over to her side of the table. He kisses her gently on the mouth before going down on his haunches, taking both her hands into his.

"Honey, you know I love you right?" She nods. "Please don't ever cook me dinner again, you suck."

He prepares himself for an outburst of tears or her loud voice making an appearance but instead she starts to laugh. She laughs so much she almost becomes hysterical with laughter, leaving Oliver completely at a loss for words.

"Thank you for finally being honest. It took you quite a long time, but I'm glad you finally admitted this to me."

"So you knew you were bad at cooking and you carried on?"

"Well, in my defense I thought I was going to get better at it the more I cooked, but by the looks of it…..that's a fantasy."

Oliver huffs a chuckle before he kisses her again.

"So I think it's safe to say, I'll stay out of the kitchen from now on. Deal?" She stands up from her chair extending her hand so they can shake on it.

"Deal." Oliver says as he takes her hand and in the same instance throws her over his shoulder.

"Oliver !" She shouts out in laughter. "What are you doing?!"

"This is me being thankful that I don't have to eat that chicken pie."

"You can be such a cave man sometimes you know?"

"Yeah I know, but you like it."

She keeps on laughing all the way into their bedroom.


End file.
